


Little Girl

by ValeskasGirl19



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Past Abuse, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeskasGirl19/pseuds/ValeskasGirl19
Summary: Jim forgets that a person's past can haunt their present.





	Little Girl

Her smile reflected the insanity in her eyes. She quirked an eyebrow at him and smirked, knowing the way to get under his skin,

“Jerome thought I was funny” she said coolly. Jim had had enough. A large hand grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged her to the side of the bed where he stood on the floor, her smirk melting into scared defiance as he made her look at him. 

“I told you I don’t ever want to hear his name out of you again. How many times have I told you?”

“I don’t know, how many?” she snapped back, chin jutting out in defiance while trying to mask the fear that lay beneath. Jim took her jaw hard in his hand and forced her head up to look him in the face.

“You are treading on very thin ice little girl,” he hissed. “I suggest you check your behavior.” She stared into his eyes for a brief minute, and then yanked her face away from his hand. 

“Yeah… Whatever.” Her voice was low and monotone as she wrenched her arm out of his other hand. Jim let her go, watching as she moved to the opposite side of the bed, her back to him as she curled in on herself and lay very still. He knew he had hurt her feelings but despite his guilt he turned, grabbing his bag and coat. He wanted to leave the apartment before he heard the crying. 

His work shoes were silent on the carpet of the hallway, but his mind was anything but quiet. Similar situations like this had happened before, but when Jim had heard her crying then he couldn’t help but rub her back and apologize. If he knew (Name), he knew she hated being perceived as weak and sometimes her stubbornness would just have her lie very still while he rubbed her back in gentle circles, sometimes trying to comfort, sometimes being quiet. 

An unwelcome thought was remembered as he got into his waiting taxi. “Little girl”. That is what he called her just now. While the term could be affectionate and sexy when she let it be, it was also a brand seared onto her consciousness. Little girl is what her father had called her while he did the same thing Jim had just done to her. Bruising her delicate flesh while he hissed his threats and insults. 

She had told him that no matter how old she had gotten, that man had always called her that when angry. Jim knew that it was most likely after the millionth “little girl” when she snapped, painting the family kitchen and herself with his blood, making him scream while she took her revenge. And that his exactly what he had just done. Making her live it again.


End file.
